1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip and, more particularly, to an elliptic elastic fastener for claw hair clips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a claw hair clip includes two clip bodies, a spring, and a shaft rod connecting the clip bodies and the spring. The spring force allows the clip bodies to hold and secure the hair. However, the spring of the existing hair clip is exposed to the exterior of the hair clip, causing ill effect on the hair clip appearance. Moreover, the exposed spring is easily rusted and might injure a user's finger by accident.
A hair clip device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,863 includes an elastic retainer and two clamp devices. The elastic retainer engages with the clamp devices. Each clamp device has a blocking plate, two oblong holes, and two protruded bars. The elastic retainer has a slot, two through holes, and two distal click plates. Each distal click plate has a recess. Each through hole receives an upper portion of the respective clamp device. As a spring's substitute, the elastic retainer applies resilience on the clamp devices and makes them close inward. However, the oblong holes formed in the clamp devices with which the elastic retainer is coupled attenuate strength of the clamp devices and accelerate fractures in a period. Furthermore, the elastic retainer, which is developed with the slot opened in a hollow cylinder, is easily broken. Specifically, both ends of the elastic retainer linking the clamp devices are shifted outward when the clamp devices are opened. The two ends of the elastic retainer are opened wide because of a circular profile of the elastic retainer (see FIG. 4 in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,863). Accordingly, the elastic retainer, which is frequently opened and closed, is easily fractured. Moreover, it takes more labor force and time in assembling the elastic retainer and the clamp devices, because these components are assembled inconveniently.